Marvel Universe/K
K'ai K'ai is a planet located in the Microverse. It is populated by a race of green-skinned medieval humanoids called K'aitians. The Hulk was once transported to the planet K'ai, where he was briefly able to function with Bruce Banner's mind in control of the beast. The Hulk became the consort of the Empress of K'ai, Jarella, up until the time of her death. K'aitians K'aitians are a race of green-skinned humanoids from the planet K'ai. The empress of K'ai was a woman named Jarella. Many K'aitians generally favor blonde-hair. Their level of technology is fairly primitive, similar to that of Earth's medieval era, but they also possessed some technological acumen that set them apart from Earth culture of this time period. Kenneth Crichton Kenneth Crichton was the son of Lord Crichton and Jacqueline Falsworth Crichton of London, England. The vampire known as Baroness Blood turned Crichton into a vampire and he became the new Baron Blood, wearing a costume similar to the one worn by his uncle, John Falsworth, when he was Baron Blood in the 1940s. Kenzo Orii Kenzo Orii was the Oyabun of the Yakuza and the father of Sano Orii. Kenzo hired an enforce named King Cobra to help broker deals with a criminal cartel known as Chaeyi. Former F.B.I. agent Angela Del Toro operated independently to bring Kenzo Orii and his operations down. Kevin O'Brien Kevin O'Brien was a mechanical engineer employed by Stark Industries. As a close aide and confidante of Tony Stark, Kevin often found himself thrown into elements of industrial sabotage and extreme danger. He eventually took on the armored form of the Guardsman and aided Iron Man in tackling threats such as Spymaster. Klegg Klegg was an alien being of an unidentified race. He worked in the service of Captain Autolycus, who was a Black Knight of Universal Church of Truth, and served about Autolycus' ship, the Great Divide. Autolycus had captured the god-being, Adam Warlock, and imprisoned him, but Warlock escaped. Warlock fought his way through many of Autolycus' men, including Klegg, incapacitating each one in turn. It is unclear whether Klegg was killed during Warlock's prison-ship rebellion or not. Kral Kral was a planet. Many years ago, a group of Skrulls enslaved the people of the planet under the oversight of a Skrull who took on the guise of an Earth gangster called Boss Barker. Barker forced his captives to participate in arena pit-fighting called the Great Games. Kray-Tor Kray-Tor was an alien being of the Judan race. He was distinguished by an over-sized head, compound eyes, two sets of arms and short, stubby legs. He served as a judge and Grand Inquisitor of the Universal Church of Truth. He was killed by Adam Warlock with the Soul Gem while he was holding a trial against Warlock for crimes against the Church. Kropotkin Kropotkin was a stage magician who billed himself as Kropotkin the Great. He had a brief association with Jim Wilson and Bruce Banner for a time.